


初恋是第一次

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	初恋是第一次

1.  
范丞丞每天回家的路上都会用手机听广播。

他最喜欢的一个电台叫做“TheEvans”，主播的名字就叫Evan。  
其实主播的普通话并不是那么好，应该是台湾人吧，但是声音却很好听。

车窗外的枫树很快的掠过，范丞丞很脱力的靠在车座里。

“亲爱的听众朋友们，大家好。”

范丞丞每次都在这样的声音中度过回家的路的。

 

今天是周六，范丞丞去了一家图书馆。

并不是想去看书，而是想要去晒太阳。

这个图书馆靠东边的窗子在每天下午阳光都会很大，晒在身上很舒服的那种。  
范丞丞在窗边趴着，很快就进入了迷蒙的状态。

“你好，请问有阿多尼斯的诗集吗？”

一个很耳熟的声音从后面朦朦胧胧的传过来。  
但是范丞丞的眼皮实在是太沉了。

声音好像传进了梦里。

从图书馆回去的时候已经很晚了，他一觉睡到人家关门。

啊，到了电台节目直播的时候了吧。  
范丞丞掏出耳机带上。

“亲爱的听众朋友们，大家好。”

“今天首先要和大家分享一首诗。”

“什么是雨？从乌云的列车上，下来的最后一位旅客。”  
什么是焦虑？褶子和皱子，在神经的丝绸上。  
什么是时光？我们穿上的衣服，却再也脱不下来。”

“这首节选，是来自于叙利亚诗人阿多尼斯的，《在意义丛林旅行的向导》。”

阿多尼斯？  
范丞丞恍惚觉得有点耳熟，但是又好像有点想不起来。

又过了一周，范丞丞还是每天去学校念书，每天听电台的广播。

到了周末就去图书馆睡觉。

今天他的对面好像坐了一个人。  
拿着一本书，很小声的用气声读着。

这一次，范丞丞一下就听出了他的声音。

范丞丞抬起头，面前是一个男生。  
长得很好看，阳光打在脸上，使他硬朗的五官变得柔和了一些。

似乎是感觉到范丞丞在看着他，他抬起头来有点疑惑的看着范丞丞。

“你好，我叫范丞丞。”  
范丞丞什么都没说，一上来就自我介绍。  
这似乎是人们熟识的第一步，但是对他们两个人来说也未免太过唐突了。

“你好，我叫林彦俊。”  
林彦俊也没有无视他，而是也和他交换了姓名。

范丞丞几乎是第一眼就喜欢上这个男生。  
他好看、坦然、冷静。

那天直到林彦俊离开，他们俩都没再说话。  
但是范丞丞记住了他的名字。  
用好听的声音说出来的好听的名字。  
林彦俊。

 

2.  
“林彦俊！”  
当范丞丞在录音棚见到林彦俊的时候就很娴熟的和他打招呼。

“你好。”

即使林彦俊表现地很疏离但范丞丞还是很开心。  
他没有问自己是谁，那就是记得他吧。

“你平时都是在这里录音吗？”  
范丞丞问到。  
其实是明知故问。  
范丞丞就是打听到林彦俊的节目是在这里录音才跑到这里录音的。

“你怎么知道我是来录音的？”  
林彦俊露出了一点警惕的表情。

“哈哈哈，那你来录音室不是录音，难道是观光吗？”  
范丞丞倚在林彦俊的沙发扶手上笑得不能自己。

这一笑倒让林彦俊变得有点窘迫起来。

“那你呢？你来干什么？”  
林彦俊急于岔开话题，没有注意到这个问句透露出的熟稔。

“我来录音啊。”  
范丞丞是表演系的学生，但他并不是演员，而是一个配音演员。  
这和他的梦想——成为一个歌手，唯一相同的地方就是都在录音室而已。

当天范丞丞要给一个网剧配音，就在林彦俊的隔壁。  
间隙的时候他就跑到林彦俊录音室的门口去听。  
这是他第一次见到他广播的时候的样子。

他总是带着温柔的笑的。  
念每一个稿子的时候。

 

“林彦俊！”  
范丞丞录音结束出来的时候，正好看到林彦俊刚刚走出去大门。  
“林彦俊！”  
范丞丞一路跑着追上去。

“你回家吗？”  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊的回答总是很简洁，可他从来不会无视你。  
“我们一起啊！”  
“也许我们不顺路呢？怎么一起？”  
“我送你回去啊！”

范丞丞一副还是小孩子的样子却说要送他回家，实在让林彦俊哭笑不得。  
“算了，我送你回家吧。”

居然以林彦俊送范丞丞回家结尾，这是范丞丞没有想到的。  
这个男生怎么傻傻的，太善良太温柔了吧。  
范丞丞心里想。

“你这么晚一个人出来录音不安全的。”  
林彦俊苦口婆心的说。

“这有什么安全不安全的，我一个大男人。”

范丞丞信誓旦旦的样子逗笑了林彦俊。  
“你才多大啊，就大男人了？”  
“我成年了啊！”  
“那也还小。”  
“那你多大？”  
“我比你，大五岁。”  
“那又怎么样？”

林彦俊转过来看来范丞丞一眼。

“本来就是啊，五年算什么。”

林彦俊没再说话，只是轻轻地笑了一下。  
不相信的样子。

“我到了。”  
范丞丞站在家门口的时候有点舍不得让林彦俊就这样走掉。

“嗯，那我走了。”  
林彦俊说完转身就要走。

“诶，我们俩留个电话吧！”  
林彦俊转过头来不解的看着范丞丞。

“你看，你这么晚回去多不安全啊！你给我留个电话你还可以给我报个平安啊！”  
范丞丞真的很能说，一会就把林彦俊唬得一愣一愣的。

“哦，好。”  
林彦俊低着头给他输号码，范丞丞就看着他落下来的刘海。  
好想摸一下啊。

“好了。”  
林彦俊把手机递回给范丞丞的时候碰到了范丞丞的掌心。  
不过是刚入秋而已，林彦俊的手就变得冰凉凉的。

“再见。”  
“再见。”

 

“叮铃铃”  
林彦俊不过是走出大概两站路而已，范丞丞的电话就打来了。

“喂！”  
“这么快，我还没有到家。”  
“我知道啊。”  
林彦俊一下不知道说什么。  
“我是怕你一个人走回家太无聊了，跟你聊聊天嘛！而且又不要你电话费！”  
“我不是在意电话费！”  
你看，重点总是轻易就被范丞丞给带跑了。

范丞丞就这样和林彦俊一路聊天一直到他到家。  
“我到了。”  
“哦。”  
范丞丞还是没有要挂电话的样子。

林彦俊笑着叹了一口气。  
“晚安。”

范丞丞终于在电话的那一头满意的笑了。  
“晚安。”

 

3.  
那之后林彦俊经常能在录音室见到范丞丞。

“这个，给你的。”  
今天范丞丞给林彦俊带来一个小盒子。  
“这是什么？”  
林彦俊一边问着一边打开了盒子。

是一副手套。

“给我的？”  
林彦俊一脸问号。  
“对啊。”  
“这才刚刚入秋！手套？”  
“你自己手这么凉你自己心里不清楚啊！”  
范丞丞一边说着一边握住了林彦俊的手。

范丞丞似乎也没有预料到自己会下意识这样做。  
但是他也没有放开。  
林彦俊的手凉凉的，但是很好握。

林彦俊脸有点红了，但是又不好意思直接挣开他，只能小幅的扭动着手。  
但是这样的动作使他手上的戒指更蹭在范丞丞手心里。

真的不想放开来着。

范丞丞就像什么都没发生一样松开了手。  
“那么我们今天还是一起回家哦！”  
范丞丞说完就去了隔壁的录音室。

所谓的一起回家不过就是林彦俊送范丞丞回家，然后范丞丞再在林彦俊回家的路上陪他打着电话聊天。

这是第35个互相道晚安的日子。

但是今天的结语不是“晚安”。

“晚安。”  
“我喜欢你。”

林彦俊听到范丞丞的告白的时候其实并没有太惊讶。  
他也不是傻子，小朋友的心思他也不会一点都没有感受到。  
其实范丞丞挺好的，作为一个男朋友来说。  
但是林彦俊并不能做出回应。

“彦俊？你还在吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你怎么不说话？”  
林彦俊沉默。

“你不喜欢我？”  
范丞丞的声音听起来闷闷的。  
“不是的。”  
林彦俊下意识的急慌慌的说。

“那你为什么不说话？”  
林彦俊还是沉默了一会。  
“我比你大。”  
又是这个。  
“那又怎么样？”

是啊，那又怎么样呢？  
林彦俊自己心里也没有答案。

“我一点也不介意林彦俊，我喜欢你，就只是喜欢你而已。”  
范丞丞身上还是留着孩子那种无畏和自信。

所幸不是盲目的自信。

林彦俊只是答应范丞丞可是试一试而已，但不得不说，林彦俊实在是最佳的男友人选。

他是一个温柔又细致的人，因为常年做着广播，所以也很博学幽默。  
但是同时脸皮又很薄，总是逗不上几句就连耳朵都红了。  
太纯情了。

而范丞丞呢？  
一切年下的优点他都有。  
黏人、活泼、总有新意和热情。

生活总是越过越有趣的。

“彦俊。”  
“彦俊。”  
“彦俊。”  
“干什么？”  
范丞丞一直靠在林彦俊旁边。

“我饿了。”  
“这里可是图书馆，不能吃东西的。”  
林彦俊压低声音说。

现在每周末他们俩都会一起来图书馆。  
林彦俊还是看书，但是范丞丞不再睡觉了。  
他看林彦俊看书。

“那我们出去吃东西吧。”  
“等一会啊。”  
林彦俊看了看手里的书只剩一点点没看了。

林彦俊大概只翻了两页纸吧。

“彦俊。”  
“彦俊。”  
“彦俊。”  
“好了好了好了，走吧走吧。”  
林彦俊到底还是磨不过范丞丞，把手上没看完的书放了回去就带着范丞丞离开了。

去的是范丞丞最喜欢的东北饺子馆。  
当范丞丞总是能背出林彦俊爱吃的东西的时候，林彦俊真的忍不住感叹了。

“诶，范丞丞，你不要说，你真的挺有恋爱的天赋的啊！”  
林彦俊身子向前靠在桌子上，手托住脸。

“那当然！又不是第一次恋爱。”

沉默。

林彦俊把手从桌子上收了下去。

“彦俊，”  
范丞丞心里冒出奇怪的揣测。  
“喂！我们彦俊不会是初恋吧。”

林彦俊的眼睛眨的很快，范丞丞知道这是他紧张得时候的样子。

“诶！真的吗？”  
范丞丞更加得意的样子。

“诶呀！好了，不要说了！”  
林彦俊奶凶奶凶的说。

范丞丞心里笑开来花。  
是初恋诶！  
他的彦俊也太可爱了吧！

但实际上，初恋，不是可爱那么简单。

 

4.  
范丞丞不去录音室录音的时候，林彦俊就会来接他下课。

天气已经很冷了，林彦俊又畏寒，穿得可不少。  
相比之下范丞丞就显得单薄很多了。

“彦俊！”  
范丞丞一下课看到林彦俊就向他扑来。  
林彦俊则打开外套的拉链，一下就把扑过来的范丞丞封进衣服里。  
两个人抱在一起的影子像一只大怪物。  
但是是一只冒着恋爱的粉红泡泡的怪兽吧。

但也不是每天都这样。

“丞丞。”  
“彦俊。”  
范丞丞的声音听起来没精打采的。

“今天很累吗？”  
今天的范丞丞没去录音室，也没有课，是去了一个聚会。  
范丞丞已经连续好几天跑出去玩了，就算再年轻也会累吧。  
“嗯。”

“你不知道，今天没有来，我们今天用到的素材是那个网剧哦，就是我们俩第一次在录音室见到的时候你来配的那个，你的声音从返送里面听起来很好听诶。”  
沉默。  
林彦俊轻轻地笑了一下。  
他的小朋友一定又是睡着了。

“晚安。”  
还是要说晚安才会挂电话。

 

“今天我们的故事就到这里了，晚安，祝好梦。”  
林彦俊从录音室出来的时候，范丞丞就坐在门口等他。  
已经好几天没有见到面了。

“丞丞！”  
林彦俊一下把范丞丞抱在怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋在范丞丞颈窝里蹭来蹭去。  
范丞丞轻轻地笑了。  
然后抬手摸了摸林彦俊的头发。  
他早就想这么做了。

“彦俊，我们过几天要去北戴河，你跟我们一起吧。”  
范丞丞在林彦俊送他回家的路上问。  
“很多人吗？”  
“也不是很多，就我们同学。”  
“呃，”  
林彦俊还是有一点犹豫的。

“冬天的北戴河可好玩了，一起去吧！”  
范丞丞又施展出自己软磨硬泡的功夫。  
“行吧。”  
林彦俊露出了妥协的笑容。

等到一行人出发的时候，林彦俊心里的不安感才更加加剧。  
林彦俊本来就比较老成，性格比较沉稳又喜静，这一车闹闹哄哄的男男女女实在是让他无力招架。  
范丞丞在一边聊的正起劲，自然也没有估计到他的不适。  
所幸北京到北戴河真的很近。

“彦俊，今天跟我们一起出去吗？”  
“还是算了吧。”  
这是林彦俊第三次拒绝和他们一起出去了。  
他宁愿一个人窝在酒店里。

“诶呀，彦俊！他们都问了，我带来的那个漂亮哥哥怎么不出来一起玩。”  
“就今天，就今天，怎么样？”

“好吧。”

范丞丞带林彦俊和他们一起去了一家KTV，五颜六色的灯闪得眼睛有点恍惚。  
没唱几首，大家就玩起了游戏。  
真心话大冒险。

如果范丞丞知道事情会变的一发不可收拾的话，他是绝对不会提议玩这个游戏的。

一群少不更事的青年做事说哈都少了一点分寸。  
林彦俊很快就被不适感所淹没了。

“彦俊哥哥这么好看，一定有过很多男朋友吧？”  
几个孩子起哄的说到。  
“没有。”  
林彦俊说的是实话，但他闪躲的样子被人们判定为假话。  
“诶呦，这么可能啊！”  
“哦哦哦，难道是女朋友？”

眼看着他们说话越来越没有分寸了，范丞丞只好出来打圆场。  
“行了行了，说什么呢！”

“丞丞，我先走了。”  
林彦俊提出要先离开，范丞丞也没有阻拦。

但是他并不知道，林彦俊是回北京了。

林彦俊先独自回到了北京，而范丞丞则留在北戴河。

今天的林彦俊是自己去的图书馆。  
走过熟悉的书架的时候，林彦俊又拿起了那本熟悉的书。  
这是上次和范丞丞一起没有看完的书。

林彦俊站在书架前就开始发呆。

恋爱到底是什么呢？

林彦俊是初恋，他的恋爱观不过都是道听途说。

他又低头看看手上的这本书。  
只看了一半。

他原本以为恋爱是会填补另一半的事情。

现在看来，难道是会剥夺你自己的一半的事情吗？

林彦俊在回家的时候给范丞丞打了一个电话。  
就像以前一样。

“彦俊！”  
好几天没有联络的范丞丞很着急的说。

“范丞丞，我们分手吧。”

林彦俊还是说得很冷静，就像第一次和他的自我介绍一样。

“你说什么呢？”  
范丞丞有点惊得说不出话来。

“我说我们分手吧。”

“为什么！”

“不为什么。”

“这是什么意思？”

“范丞丞，这是我一次恋爱，我没有你那么游刃有余，我总是患得患失。”  
“而现在，我觉得到了可以结束的时候。”

“晚安。”

林彦俊还是说了晚安才挂了电话。  
这就是他的温柔。

他们的告白是在电话里。

他们的分手也是在电话里。

 

5.  
当范丞丞坐着去机场的出租车时候，他又拿出耳机带上。  
点开了林彦俊的电台节目。  
今天的节目是直播。

范丞丞要出国去留学了。  
学他梦寐以求的东西——音乐。  
他本来是拒绝了这个机会的。  
但是现在，没有什么牵挂了不是吗？

“亲爱的听众朋友们大家好。”

范丞丞把头靠在窗户上。林彦俊的声音从耳机里传出来。  
其实已经没有从耳机里听他的声音了。  
还是像第一次一样好听。

“今天首先要和大家分享一段话。”

“那天早晨，我首先想起的就是那颗大橘子美味，微酸、薄甜、汁丰，橘香清新得像一湾小溪。”  
“吃过无数的桠柑、海梨及拳头大的粗皮土橘，吃了也就吃了，酸酸甜甜都是过往，不算数的。”  
“唯有那颗橘子，仿佛橘汁还含在嘴里，尚未吞咽。”  
“也许，这就是胃的初恋吧，才会毫无缘由的在一个普普通通的夏日早晨忆起滋味；那股酸甜已自成一格，不容与其他酸甜相混。”

“是段话来自于简媜的散文《只是橘色仍温柔》。”

“是一位匿名听众朋友向我们推荐的。”

“他还寄来了一封信，希望我们能和大家分享。”

“亲爱的Evan你好，我是你的一位忠实听众。”

“当我第一次读到上面的这段话的时候，我就想起了一个人。”

“和寻常的定义不同，如果说，那颗令胃难以忘怀的橘子才是胃的初恋的话。”  
“那么我想，他对我也是这样的存在。”

“我一直以为，他对我来说就和其他所有人一样。”  
“但是一直到离开了他我才明白，原来我那个时候是那么喜欢他。”  
“那么喜欢。”

“这样的恋爱我也是第一次，完全全心全意，我还是又太多事情做的不好。”

“如果可以，我想对他说。”  
“其实，你就是我的初恋。”

“初恋，是第一次。”

 

终


End file.
